1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to frozen dessert compositions and methods of preparation thereof, and more particularly to a method for preparing a frozen dessert composition, such as ice cream, fortified with vegetables and/or fruits and soybeans, such as dried mature soybeans or edamame, and the resulting soybean-enriched frozen dessert compositions having a fine texture, good and creamy mouth feel and tastes with different flavors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ice cream is a product that is consumed by all age groups, but is traditionally perceived as an unhealthy snack. About 1.53 billion gallons of ice cream and related frozen desserts were produced in the U.S. in 2011 (USDA, National Agriculture Statistics Service). Ice cream sales generated total revenue of $10 billion in 2010 with take-home ice cream sales representing the largest section of the market, generating revenues of $6.8 billion or 67.7 percent of the market's overall value (MarketLine, an Informa business 2011).
Increasing health awareness has led to the demand for food with reduced calories. The green color in a product is perceived as fresh by a consumer. Taste and flavor of products are the major factors that drive the consumer for making food choices. Edamame is considered to be a natural produce with health benefits and foods prepared from such sources are in demand by the consumer. Edamame ice cream at a serving size of 72 g has total calories of 95, without sacrificing the taste in comparison to a conventional vanilla ice cream at the serving size of 72 g that has total calories of 145. In addition, consumers are increasingly focused on increased fiber content with taste. Edamame ice cream at the serving size of 72 g has double dietary fiber 1.0 g (4% daily value), compared to vanilla ice cream of the same serving size (dietary fiber 0.5 g, 2% daily value).
It is therefore desirable to provide frozen dessert compositions and methods of preparation thereof that incorporate vegetables and/or fruits in order to increase servings for consumers.
It is further desirable to provide methods of preparing frozen dessert compositions that are fortified with soybeans and vegetable-based produce and/or fruit while retaining the green lush color.
It is still further desirable to provide a method of preparing edamame ice cream using homogenization followed by sonication of the ice cream base to confer excellent mouth-feel, texture and stability.
It is also desirable to provide a method of preparing edamame ice cream that prevents the formation of ice crystals during freeze-thaw cycle.
It is yet further desirable to provide frozen dessert compositions and methods of preparation thereof with edamame as a major component and that compares well or superior to other commercial ice cream eating quality attributes.
It is still yet further desirable to provide frozen dessert compositions and methods of preparation thereof that increase the dietary fiber content, maintain the green lush color, and with isoflavones that have various health benefits.
It is yet further desirable to provide a frozen dessert composition that is low in saturated fat and low calories.